El Abrazo
by Blankaoru
Summary: El grupo de Kenshin en Tokio deciden hacer una junta como amigos, y se ponen a contar historias. Especial de Halloween. One-shot. Kenshin-Kaoru-Megumi-Sanosuke-Yahiko-Tsubame


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Escribo esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

*-*-*o-U-o-U-o*-*-*

 _La presente historia se puede considerar como un especial de Halloween. Espero no decepcionar, pues estas cosas no son lo mío._

*-*-*o-U-o-U-o*-*-*

 **El abrazo**

 _Acto único_

*-*-*o-U-o-U-o*-*-*

De modo espontáneo los amigos se reunieron esa tarde, tras saber que Megumi partiría al día siguiente de vuelta a Aizú y no sabían cuándo volverían a verla. Les afectaba pensar en eso como la primera baja de su grupo pero sabían que hacía tiempo ella quería regresar a su tierra a buscar lo que le quedara de familia y reconstruír su vida desde ese punto, por eso, la despedirían con sus mejores deseos para ella.

Lejos del desánimo mientras el sol caía, sus rostros estaban sonrientes al preparar el último banquete que compartirían. Kaoru y Tsubame se ocupaban de pelar y picar algunas frutas y ofrecerlas al resto, Sanosuke preparaba el fuego para asar pescado y Megumi y Kenshin se ocupaban de cocer verduras y granos para acompañar. Yahiko armaba la mesa y disponía de la loza que usarían y pronto estuvieron listos para empezar a comer. También bebieron sake y cuando la oscuridad de la noche amenazó caerles encima, Kenshin y Kaoru se ocuparon de encender las farolas, pues el clima afuera estaba agradable y se encontraban muy cómodos conversando.

-Me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido.- dijo Megumi, sentada a la cabeza de la improvisada mesa en el patio.- Pero por sobre todo, me alegro de que podamos estar aquí todos juntos, esta noche, sin bajas en nuestro grupo. Me alegro sobre todo por tí, Kaoru, que logramos recuperarte.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos y las sonrisas mirando a Kaoru aparecieron. Megumi había dado en el clavo sobre el motivo del que todos sabían y nadie mencionaba para esa reunión. Celebrar que tras la venganza de Enishi, todos ellos estaban juntos y que Kenshin y Kaoru podían sentarse uno al lado del otro nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias a todos.- dijo Kaoru emocionada, sin querer mirar en los ojos de los demás por si encontraba algo en ellos que alentara su llanto.-Yo también me alegro de conocerlos y me siento muy honrada de que sean mis amigos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y con un leve apretón de manos dado entre Megumi y Kaoru, zanjaron cualquier rivalidad que hubieran podido tener. Sentado junto a Kaoru, Kenshin las miró con alivio. Sanosuke y Yahiko se pelearon los últimos restos de un pescado.

Tsubame cantó algo para ellos y tras acompañarla en un par de canciones tradicionales con una voz que impresionó a sus compañeros de fiesta por lo entonada, Sanosuke se encontró contando chistes. Nadie nunca pudo averiguar de dónde Yahiko se pudo conseguir unos aún mejores y tras cambiar una farola que se había apagado, Kenshin regresó junto a Kaoru y aportó con el suyo. Estaban pasando un rato muy agradable, hasta que pasó un ave volando cerca de ellos, que los sobresaltó con el ruido que hizo.

De pronto repararon que sólo las farolas iluminaban su noche, después de todo era luna nueva y la oscuridad fuera de ese espacio era absoluta. Haciéndose el valiente, Sanosuke decidió contar una historia de miedo.

-El capitán Sagara solía contarme la historia de un hombre que dormido, salía a caminar.-

-Eso se llama sonambulismo, Sanosuke. No tiene nada de especial.- dijo Megumi, bebiendo un poco de sake con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-Yo sé lo que es un sonámbulo y según lo que dijo mi capitán, ese no era un sonámbulo. Decía que el hombre dormía, pero tú podías verlo deambular por la calle o incluso en medio de alguna batalla mientras él estaba acostado. Dijo que una vez su alma se fue tan lejos que él no volvió a despertar.

Kaoru miró a Sanosuke sin saber si creerle, y luego a Kenshin. Éste asintió. Había oído historias similares. Yahiko por su parte estaba estupefacto con la idea de morir soñando. Tsubame no lo comprendía del todo y Megumi contó algo raro de lo que supo una vez.

-Yo conocí a un europeo que trabajaba con Kanryu. Por alguna razón había dado instrucciones muy claras sobre su deceso. Quería ser velado durante cinco días en una mesa y si era enterrado, debía llevar algo como una amarra atada a una campanilla y tener un vigía varios días más junto a su sepultura. Decía que se trataba de un mal en su familia llamado caleps... calast...- intentó concentrarse.- Catalepsia. Era un mal que lo hacía aparecer muerto, pero era por unos días. En este pais no hay casos documentados, no que yo sepa al menos.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese hombre?- preguntó Yahiko tomando un poco de licor. Lo hacía con calma para no emborracharse demasiado rápido, pues algo había aprendido de sus experiencias anteriores.

-Kanryu lo traicionó y mandó a... acribillarlo. No fue velado como él lo pidió y ni siquiera sé si tuvo una sepultura adecuada. Realmente lo lamenté.

-Ni siquiera respetaron su último deseo.- dijo Sano repentinamente molesto. Megumi lo miró un poco seria.

-Bajo las circunstancias que murió el debía ser enterrado cuanto antes. Las instrucciones que teníamos eran por si lo encontrábamos como muerto.

A Tsubame ya no le estaba gustando el tono general de la conversación. Kaoru decidió entrarle al asunto de las cosas raras.

-Pues... no sé si sea especialmente raro pero... a veces yo he visto una sombra aquí en casa. Antes de que se fuera mi padre eso no pasaba. Alguien me dijo que podía ser él y que estaba cuidando de mí.- dijo la joven mirando a Tsubame con una sonrisa para que entendiera que esa historia no debía darle miedo.

-Jajaja, ese no es tu padre, chiquilla. Ese es Kenshin que no ha dejado de seguirte desde que llegó.- dijo Sanosuke de muy buen humor hasta que reparó en que se estaba riendo solo. La mirada que le dirigió Kenshin no lo dejó más tranquilo y decidió callarse.

-Estoy seguro que su padre la quiso mucho y de alguna manera cuida de usted.- repuso Kenshin. Kaoru adoró que él respetara su creencia, porque ella había llegado a preocuparse mucho cada semana cuando debía decorar el altar a su padre, para agradarlo allá donde estuviera.

-Yo no me sé ninguna historia.- dijo Yahiko al entender que le tocaba contar algo.-¿Y tú, Tsubame?-

-No lo sé. Creo que la señorita Tae me contaba de algo que sucedía en la cocina pero al final era por un gato.-

Todos rieron. A más de alguno le había pasado asustarse por culpa de un gato.

-¿Y tú, amigo Kenshin? Eres el que más ha viajado de todos nosotros, el más indicado para conocer alguna historia.- dijo Sanosuke.- Cuéntanos de algo que te haya dado miedo.

Por instinto, Kenshin miró a Kaoru. El terror que experimentó al pensar en no volver a verla no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Ella le sonrió, esperando un cuento y él se tranquilizó. Se puso a pensar en sus vivencias, buscando una historia de miedo. Se conocía varias, pero necesitaba elegir una sola. Recordó una que nadie le contó.

-Señorita Tsubame, ¿está bien si cuento algo un poco fuerte?

Dudosa, la joven miró a Yahiko. Este asintió.

-Es sólo una historia, no te pasará nada.

Tsubame le dijo a Kenshin que no había problema.

En medio del grupo crepitaba el fuego del asado que habían disfrutado y Yahiko lo avivó al sentir un poco de frío. Cuando movió las brasas, miles de chispas de colores volaron, adornando la oscuridad del cielo. Todos regresaron su atención a Kenshin.

-Cuando tenía 17 años, ya me había retirado como hitokiri, pero formaba parte de un batallón de élite de unas 20 personas.- dijo con sencillez, para que nadie sintiera que le dolía esa parte de su historia.-Continuamente nos estábamos cambiando de sitio, según las órdenes que recibiéramos y así fue que una noche nos encontramos en las afueras de Toba. Tras internarnos en el bosque, encontramos una enorme casa en ruinas, circundada por una muralla que en partes estaba destruída. Nuestro capitán y yo nos adelantamos para ver si estaba todo en orden y si podíamos pasar la noche allí y como en efecto no había nadie, elegimos a los centinelas y pasamos a ocupar el patio y parte de la casa, que nos resguardarían del frío que hacía y la lluvia que empezaba a caer, además que anochecía.

"Uno de nuestros compañeros dio la vuelta a la casa y descubrió que había alguien en el patio que ni mi capitán ni yo habíamos visto antes. De inmediato nos pusimos alerta y al acercarnos, descubrimos que tal persona era una estatua labrada en piedra, representando a una mujer de tamaño natural que cargaba una cesta entre sus brazos con mucha hierba seca y flores secas. A sus pies había algunos trozos de piedra y cerca de ella había una especie de cantera, llena de rocas de diferentes tamaños, muchas piedras partidas y pensamos con mi capitán que tal vez la habíamos visto como una roca más y por eso se nos habia pasado. No le dimos mayor importancia, pero el hecho es que mi compañero de obsesionó con la estatua y acompañado de una antorcha la fue a mirar de cerca. Regresó diciendo que se trataba de una muchacha. "La más hermosa muchacha", había dicho."

"Acompañamos a Shinichi a ver si era cierto lo que nos decía, diciéndole que tal vez se habia enamorado de algún buda, y al acercar la antorcha a su cara nos dimos cuenta que, tal como nos decía, su rostro femenino estaba perfectamente esculpido, así como su cabello y otros detalles al punto que uno de nuestros compañeros dijo que parecía una persona real bajo la piedra o pintada de ese color. La verdad, la mayoría de nosotros éramos hombres simples que no estábamos para admirar arte teniendo hambre y canancio, asi que regresamos al patio resguardado a preparar una fogata."

-Vaya historia.- dijo Sanosuke un poco nervioso.- Ese amigo tuyo era muy raro si le gustaban las chicas de piedra.

-Tal vez sólo deseaba compañía femenina, si estaba en la guerra, llevaria mucho tiempo fuera de casa.- repuso Megumi.

-¿Y qué pasó luego, Kenshin?- preguntó Kaoru con dulzura. Yahiko Y Tsubame estaban absortos en sus palabras.

-Pues... nosotros nos fuimos a cenar. Llevábamos conejo y... tal como ahora, comimos y nos relajamos en un pasillo techado desde el que podíamos ver la estatua aunque no le prestábamos atención. Cambiamos a los centinelas y nuestro amigo Shinichi regresó al sitio de la muchacha de piedra con una antorcha. Lo vimos hacer y el capitán comentó que podía tratarse de un elemento decorativo para poner flores a juzgar por su cesta de ramas tejidas y discutíamos el asunto cuando Shinichi se la sacó de entre los brazos a la estatua, hablando con ella, diciéndole que ella no debía cargar esas cosas. Pensamos que jugaba, pero iba en serio cuando acarició su rostro. Mis compañeros y yo nos sentimos incómodos con eso y varios se fueron al interior de la casa y otros a resguardar la comida que quedaba, porque había empezado a llover con fuerza. Nuestro capitán le dijo a Shinichi que dejara en paz a la estatua, que así como podía ser de decoración, tal vez podía ser en memoria de alguien, pero Shinichi decía que era imposible porque se trataba de una especie de chica embrujada que con un beso despertaría y que él necesitaba de una mujer. Se metió entre los brazos de la estatua, donde antes estaba la cesta y uno de mis compañeros y yo decidimos sacarlo de allí, pero la lluvia acabó por apagar su antorcha y aunque mi capitán nos alumbraba un poco con la suya desde el pasillo, no pudimos hacer nada.

-¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Megumi. Kenshin tomó aire y lo soltó pesadamente. Sanosuke estaba completamente metido en el asunto.

-El capitán salió con su antorcha al patio pero el agua que caía rápidamente amenazó con apagarla y los tres regresamos bajo techo, para alcanzar a distinguir con la tenue luz que Shinichi besaba a la estatua. Sé que no van a creerme pero nos pareció que los brazos de piedra se cerraron en torno a él.- Dijo Kenshin haciendo la mímica del movimiento.- Y al empeorar la lluvia más la oscuridad, lo vimos con dificultad. Shinichi empezó a gritar y en un momento escuchamos un fuerte crujir de huesos que nos sobrecogió y alguien dijo que le había quebrado la espalda.- Recordó Kenshin estremeciéndose de un modo que afectó a todos.- Estábamos muy asustados y al llegar más compañeros con antorchas pudimos notar con claridad que la estatua seguía apretando. El capitán dio la orden de no acercarnos, levantar el campamento y salir de allí. Cuando volvimos a mirar, Shinichi ya no estaba.-

Todos los presentes, horrorizados miraron a Kenshin. Tsubame se apoyó en Yahiko, que protector le decía que era sólo una historia y no pasaba nada. Kaoru miraba su propia falda, intentando comprender si tal cosa era posible y Megumi, que no quería delatar que se sentía asustada, se acomodó el cabello.

-Tienes razón. No te creo.- dijo Sanosuke.-¿A dónde pudo ir tu amigo si tenía la espalda rota? Quizá lo soñaste. Tú y tu tropa.

Sonriendo, Kenshin le dijo que no. La historia era real. A Sanosuke saber eso no le gustó nada.

Nuevamente un pájaro graznó cerca de ellos y decidieron dar por concluída la fiesta tras una ronda de chistes para aligerar el ambiente. Ayudaron a retirar y a guardar las cosas y Kaoru prometió lavar la loza al día siguiente. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame y Megumi salieron con lamparitas y Kaoru con Kenshin se quedaron acabando de ordenar bajo la luz de las farolas.

-Y ese amigo tuyo... ¿realmente desapareció?- preguntó Kaoru al cabo de un rato.

-No.- Dijo Kenshin.- Sucedió algo un poco más espantoso, pero no quise contarlo porque Tsubame ya estaba muy asustada.

-¿Y qué fue eso? No sé que pueda ser más terrible que ser quebrado.

-¿No le dio miedo mi historia?

-Si me dió. Pero sé que todo está bien si estás conmigo.- repuso la joven apagando una farola.-¿Qué pasó con ese hombre?

Halagado con esas palabras, Kenshin tomó otra farola y la apagó. Sólo quedaban dos y la luz era muy tenue. Se fueron al pasillo, junto a las puertas de los dormitorios.

-Pues cuando volvimos a mirar, Shinichi ya no estaba, pero la estatua... había... estaba más gruesa y tenía los brazos sobre su pecho como si... lo hubiera absorbido de alguna manera. No nos atrevimos a acercarnos, tocarla, remover o incluso volver más tarde, pensando que podíamos correr la misma suerte cerca de ese elemento maldito. En mis años de vagabundeo nunca volví a esa región.-

-Todo eso es muy horrible. Pero me parece raro que tu amigo se haya enamorado de una estatua así nada más.- repuso Kaoru.- Como un amor a primera vista.

-Hay cosas en el mundo que son difíciles de entender, supongo, hasta que le pasan a uno.- dijo Kenshin misterioso, con los ojos clavados en ella. Kaoru captó algo en él que le hizo bajar la mirada, emocionada, agradeciendo a la tenue iluminación esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista, él seguía mirándola, ahora con una sonrisa. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero le gustaba mucho cuando él hacía eso. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla y puso su mano sobre la que la acariciaba.

Para Kenshin no era raro que uno hombre quedara inmóvil y atado a alguna dama sintiéndola en cada poro. Eso era algo que él pudo entender después de los 28 años. Tampoco era raro que el más leve contacto con su piel lo llevara a la gloria. Por esa noche era suficiente y luego de la mejilla deslizó sus dedos por un mechón de pelo azabache. Pensando que ya era tiempo de pasar a otro nivel y hablar sobre eso que sentía decidió decírselo al día siguiente.

-Es tarde. Mañana será un largo día.

-Si. Ya es tiempo de dormir.- dijo Kaoru y él contento, asintió. Se desearon las buenas noches y mientras Kaoru se llevaba la farola, pensando emocionada en el brillo que encontró en los ojos violeta en vez de historias de estatuas, Kenshin fue a meterse a su dormitorio, con la otra farola, extrañamente contento.

Un movimiento leve en la pared llamó su atención y sonrió tranquilo.

-Buenas noches, señor Koshijiro.

Haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, la sombra siguió en su acostumbrada ronda.

*-*-*o-U-o-U-o*-*-*

Fin acto único.

Octubre 30, 2015.

Notas de autora.

No estaba muy segura de poner en los créditos a **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer** , el autor de las lecturas que devoré a mis 15 años y que aún amo. Pero basé, muy libremente, parte de la presente historia en una de sus narraciones. Aunque las cosas sobrenaturales o mágicas no van mucho conmigo, habiendo hecho tanta historia rara este año, cómo no me iba a animar con algo corto para Halloween. Igual no me pude aguantar con un poco de romance.

Esperando que se hayan entretenido las dejo. Amor y cariños a todas. Y todos.

Blankaoru


End file.
